A stalker from the outback
by Madame Gaston 24
Summary: Things don't go according to plan when Mick becomes obsessed with his next plaything and she turns out to be stronger than she appears.
1. Chapter 1

Mick sat outside a Sydney cafe at a table under a sun unbrella, carefully watching the passersby as he sipped his strong black sweet coffee. It was nice to get out of the outback every now and again and head into the civilisation of the cities for a change of scenery and a change of victims.

The standard of female tourists increased dramatically when you entered the cities, it was no longer homely athletic rambling types of tourists that hitch hiked from place to place, all back backs and unflattering practical clothes, no in the cities it was pampered, spoiled high class tourists who had their trips paid for by their rich parents. Highly attractive and scruptiously kept high maintenance on their appearance to continue looking good. Styled hair, makeup and tight figure hugging clothes, he licked his lips in antisipation just thinking about it.

Normally to Mick pussy was pussy he wasn't fussed they all ended up the same way anyway dead in his mine shaft in the outback, and although the rewards were high, the risk too was also just as high. Police swarmed round the cities and therefore he only treated himself to these types of victims rarely.

It wasn't too long before a tall skinny red head perked his interest, she swaggered by as if she owned the bloody place her hips swaying in a tightly fitted black flowery dress. His eyes wondered along her curves her large breasts and skinny waist, he licked his lips and smirked. Oh yes he had found the one she was defiantly his next victim. There and then he knew he just had to have her, he was instantly obsessed.

Slowly as to not draw attention to himself he rose from his chair and threw some money on top of his bill, not concerned by whether it was the right amount and started to follow her. He knew she was bound to return to her home sooner or later and once she did then and only then would Mick know her location.

Mick sighed with frustration and ran a hand through his hair impatiently as he watched the red head walk into another shop carrying already handfuls of shopping bags, he'd lost track of exactly how much time he'd spent following her.

"Jesus fucking christ how much boring girly bullshit can one girl do in a day?" He sighed to himself bored, all he wanted was for her to head home so he could find out where she fucking lived. He took his brown hat off and wiped his forehead with the back of his hand and replaced his hat back on his head. It was so hot and he was sweaty and irritable, he was too tired for this bullshit the quicker he found out where she lived the sooner he could jump in his truck head home and hide from the hot Australian afternoon sun. But then that was when he had an idea and decided to follow her into the shop.

Mick scanned the crowded shop looking for her, his eyes went wide when he spotted her. Mick boldly walked towards her and pretended he wasn't looking where he was going as he purposly bumped into her, Micks bulky broad frame sent her flying onto her ass on the floor with a thud.

"Oh God excuse me I'm so sorry" Mick acted as he picked up some of her scattered bags and held his hand out to help her up.

"Thank you" She said sweetly taking his large strong rough hand then smoothing out her dress once he'd helped her up.

"Sorry Girlie, I wasn't looking where I was going, do you need help with these?" Mick offered.

"No I'm ok I'm heading home now anyway" Mick instantly recognised the english accent, bloody pommes he thought to himself.

"Well how 'bout I give you a life my trucks just a few blokes away?" God he was good at acting he thought to himself, I should have made a career out of it. She smiled and nodded.

"That would be lovely thank you" She said and proceeded to follow him out of the shop to his truck. Mick grinned he couldn't believe how gullible she was getting into a truck with someone she didn't know, and by the way she acted he knew she wasn't a threat to him, he could easily outfight her she seemed as sweet as pie.

They sat in silence as Mick drove, her eyes scanned him taking in his features. His long sideburns, tanned muscular tattooed arms and a stern face. He was rough around the edges and he seemed eery but he was being so kind to her.

"Names Mick Taylor pig shooter and outback legend" Mick boasted.

"Samantha" She said shyly he seemed scary and harsh but he was giving her a lift so she didnt know what to make of him.

"Where you from? Pomme are ya?" He asked.

"I..I'm from England" Samantha said frowning.

"Yeah they usually are" He chuckled.

"I...I'm here on summer break from college" She explained, brilliant Mick thought there was noone here who would miss her and noone to connect him to her. "What you doing in the city then Mick?" She asked, Mick shrugged his shoulders.

"Change of scenery, get a break from it all ya know" Samantha nodded understandingly, she knew exactly what he meant.

They pulled up outside her house.

"Well this is me" She said opening the truck door.

"Thank you so much Mick" She said smiling leaning over and kissing him gratefully on his rough bristle covered cheek, his sideburns tickled her face. Mick struggled to hide the shock he felt from the kiss, usually women wouldn't give him the time of day let alone accept his offer of driving them home AND giving him a thank you kiss. He knew he was going to enjoy taking her as one of his playthings he had a hunch that she would be different from all the rest.

"No problem girlie" He said chucking "see you around" He said grinning showing his teeth, Samantha smiled and nodded it would be nice if she knew a few people round the place. She then grabbed her bags and got out the truck. Mick smirked as he watched her walk into her house, he finally knew where she lived. Now the fun could really begin.


	2. Chapter 2

Samantha watched Mick's blue truck drive off and then unpacked her shopping as she thought about the strange pig shooter. He had seemed so kind and helpful to help her with her shopping and give her a ride home but there was something eerie about him that she couldn't put her finger on. He did have a very unnerving laugh and his whole physical appearance not only somewhat attractive but quite intimidating too especially his size and stature.

Mick too was thinking about his red haired plaything that he had found, he was surprised that she hadn't been terrified of him and had actually treated him with affection. The kiss on the cheek had been a shock it had been so long since someone had kissed him, most women was frightened at just the sight of him but not her, somehow she was different. But that would change if she wasn't afraid of him now she soon would be; he would have fun installing some fear into her before the fun really began.

Late that night she stood by her kitchen window washing up her dishes and gazing out of her window onto the back garden. It was dark and windy the trees and bushes blew about crazily in the wind, Samantha suddenly jumped with fright as she could have sworn she saw a figure stood amongst the bushes in the dark watching her. Samantha frowned squinting in the dark and leaned closer to the window to try and see better but nothing was there. She laughed it off thinking it must have been a trick of the trees blowing in the dark but she wasn't a hundred percent convinced.  
'Jesus, stop it you watch to many horror movies' she said to herself walking into the bedroom to get changed into her pyjamas.

Mick watched intensely through her bedroom window as she changed into her pyjamas, he licked his lips as she pulled her top over her head and her long red hair cascaded down her naked back, she turned around thinking she heard a moan and he just managed to get glimpse of breast before he had to quickly move before she saw him.  
"You're cracking up girl" She said to herself pulling her pyjama top over her head and heading to bed.

Mick leaned against her house wall and licked his lips and gave a moan of appreciation as he thought about her naked body that he saw, he was defiantly convinced. She was going to be his next victim and he knew he would have an awful lot of fun with her. But first he was going to play with her, like a cat that plays with the mouse it's caught before it finally kills it. He was going to install some fear into her, it unnerved him that she wasn't scared of him he was Mick Taylor Pig shooter and outback legend she should be scared of him, _everyone_ was scared of him and so they should be.

Samantha lay in bed at night feeling unnerved, she had the feeling of being watched after thinking she saw a figure outside her window she could have sworn someone was there but when she looked again closer there was nothing there. She had never felt like this before so she couldn't understand why it had started now, had the eeriness of Mick made her feel like this? She tried to convince herself that he was just a Good Samaritan helping a lady struggling with her shopping but there was something about him that she couldn't but her finger on.

Eventually she managed to get to sleep and was woken the next morning by the sound of the letter box rattling. She groaned and rubbed her eyes wishing that the mail men could be quieter on her days off. Pulling on her dressing gown she trudged sleepily to the door to retrieve her mail.  
"What the hell is this?" She said to herself picking up a letter fully wrapped in grey Duct tape that had no return address on it. "Because that's not creepy at all" Samantha mumbled taking it into the kitchen to find pair of scissors in the kitchen to open it.

Samantha picked up the pair of scissors to cut off the top of the letter; it was wrapped in that much duct tape it was impossible to open it without something sharp. She stuck her hand inside and gave a high pitched scream and dropped the letter as she felt something wet and slimy inside. As the letter dropped on the floor a pair of bloody eyeballs rolled across the wooden floor, she put her hand over her mouth and gazed horrified at the eyes and tried to calm down her frantic breathing. With shaking hands she picked up the envelope and pulled out the bloody letter that was inside, hoping the letter would show some light on whoever did this. Only got eyes for you it read. What kind of sick joke was this? She wondered frowning at the letter was it just some kids playing a sick joke or was it something far more serious? She decided to ring the police to see what they could do as it had beyond frightened her.

The police removed the eyes out of the bin and told her there was pretty much nothing they could do. They could send the eyes off for testing to see what they belonged to but there was no way they could track who had done it. The letter didn't show that the sender meant any direct threat to her life, if they were animals then that meant it was probably just a prank. They could probably dust for finger prints but that would only work if the senders' finger prints were already in the system. Samantha guessed they thought it was just too much effort for the sake of finding out who had sent her a letter as a prank. 'So much for the efficiency of the Australian police force' she fumed to herself as she got dressed to head into town to meet a friend.

Mick scowled from across the road as he saw Samantha sat in a cafe window drinking a latté laughing and talking with a man she seemed so happy spending time with him. Mick wondered who he was, was he a friend or was he her partner and lover? Either way Mick instantly made up his mind that he didn't like him, he found himself not liking anyone that Samantha talked to. She was HIS plaything.


	3. Chapter 3

Samantha was awoken a few days later by the sound of knocking on her door, groaning she sat up and wrapped her dressing gown around her before answering the door. When she opened it she was surprised to see two police men at her door. They were there to tell her that the results from the eyes that they had taken with them had come through. Samantha made the officers a coffee and they sat in the living room to break the news.  
"So the results came back and we're unfortunate to know that these eyes are...human" Samantha gasped and covered her hand with her mouth as she gagged.  
"You...you mean someone was murdered?" She said shocked and horrified, the police grimly nodded.  
"They could be alive or they could have been murdered it's hard to tell"  
"Oh god" She gasped, she wasn't sure which was worse. The possibility of someone having their eyes plucked out and still alive or being brutally murdered and having their eyes taken out after death. Samantha continued to answer the police's questions, did she have any enemies? No. Did she have any idea who or why anyone would send her that? No. Had she met anyone unusually suspicious? Her mind came to Mick he had been creepy but he was just being kind wasn't he, just helping a damsel in distress? She hardly knew the man so she seriously doubted he would do this, so again her answer was no.

By the time the police had left Samantha was well and truly emotionally drained. She decided that a walk into the town might do her some good, if she stayed in the house she would only sit and dwell about what had happened. If she went out at least she could keep her mind off of it. She decided to sit at one of the many outside tables of the many cafes outside with a drink, she loved to sit outside and just watch the people go by. Wondering what their lives were and where they were going. It meant she could just sit and relax and be alone with her thoughts.  
"Hay Girlie nice to see you again" A deep, gruff voice sounded behind her. The voice made her jump; she spun round in her chair to see Mick smiling down at her.  
"Mick" She gasped, she wasn't sure if it was fright or relief. He was handsome alright and he had been kind to give her a lift home but there was something eerie about him.  
"You alright, you look like a fucking kangaroo about to be ran over" He chuckled; she slowly nodded and took a sip of her coffee.  
"Yeah I'm Ok just...needed to get out the house for a bit" She sighed.  
"Listen if you wanna get out for a bit...I could... take you out for a drink...you know show you around some of the places I know" Mick said grinning but uncomfortably.

This was something completely new for Mick, he didn't do dates. All the way through his life he could never remember taking girls out on dates, it was just sex that was it, just casual fucks here and there. But he wanted to try and get Samantha to open up to him and be able to relish in the fear that he had made her feel.  
"I..." She stuttered, she could tell Mick wasn't used to asking people out for drinks, he hesitated about what he was saying and he was hardly a smooth talker.  
"Come on Girlie, what you got to lose?" Mick said grinning widely.  
"I...OK...I, I guess" She said hesitantly and so they arranged a time to meet.

Samantha stood in front of her wardrobe clueless of what to wear; she wondered what on earth she was doing? True he was rough, rugged and handsome but his laugh and his smile gave her the chills. She didn't even know where he was taking her so she was finding it even more difficult to pick something to wear. Eventually she picked something casual; she didn't want to look out of place. It made her laugh how flustered she was getting trying to pick an outfit when he had had to persuade her to accept his date in the first place; she began to wonder whether in fact she did actually like him.

She could hear the old blue Ford F100 rattling up to her house before she saw it, she laughed, it was a noisy piece of junk. As Samantha opened the door, Mick grinned in awe at her. He helped her into the truck and stared at her ass in tight shorts, he suppressed a chuckle 'God when the time comes I'm gonna have some fun with her' He thought to himself.

Samantha stared at the wooden bar; she had never seen a dive like this before. It scared her, no doubt all the dregs of Australia hung around this pub. It was dim lighted and dusty, the people inside looked mean and uncaring. She shifted uncomfortable and clung to Mick's red checked shirt for protection.  
"Hahaha it's alright Girlie no one will hurt you" He laughed passing her a beer. Samantha was shocked that he had just ordered something for her and hadn't even asked her what she would like.

They sat down at an old wooden table and chairs; she grimaced as she took a sip of the beer. She hated beer; it tasted vile but drank it to be polite.  
"So what's been happening, why d'you look like a kangaroo in headlights?" Mick asked, Samantha sighed as she thought about what had been happening.  
"Things have been... really creepy recently, I think someone's watching me and the other day I got a letter with eyes inside, the police say they're human" Samantha said grimly.  
"Fuck, any idea who sent it?" Mick said sounding shocked, Samantha shook her head.  
"The police thought it was a prank but they're human that means someone's dead or maybe not, I don't know which is worse" She explained. "I'm so frightened, I'm scared to even sleep in my own house anymore, what if they come for me and hurt me?" She sounded terrified and Mick loved every second of it.  
"I'm sure no one will hurt you" He said pretending to try and comfort her.  
"Maybe, I just want to know why me? Why send them to me if they're not going to hurt me?"  
"Who knows why people do these things?" He shrugged as he downed the rest of his beer and stood up to get them another one.

Suddenly a beer slammed on the table next to her making her jump, she looked up and saw a man that wasn't Mick.  
"Evening Sheila" The man cockily greeted sitting down on the chair beside her.  
"Oh...I...Hi" Samantha stuttered.  
"Buy ya a drink?" The man offered but Samantha shook her head.  
"Thanks but I've got one" She said picking up her half full beer to show him.  
"Come on Sheila let a man buy you a drink"  
"Thanks but...I'm on a date" She explained, hoping that would make the man get the hint and leave.  
"Yeah with me if you play your cards right darlin'" He grinned wrapping an arm round her back and leaning in closer.

Samantha leaned back trying to put some distance between their two faces.  
"I...I think you better leave" She stuttered.  
"Come on darlin' give us a kiss" He grinned.  
"No!" She said outraged, suddenly the table was almost knocked over and glasses went flying as the man was suddenly pulled of the chair and thrown to the ground. Samantha gasped as beer covered her and she saw Mick bend down and grab the man off the floor by the collar of his shirt.  
"I think the girl said no" Mick growled in the man's face as he almost lifted the man's feet of the ground by his clothes.  
"Mick! It's, it's alright" She said shocked at his reaction but trying to calm him down.  
"She was gagging for it" The man laughed. A terrifying facial expression covered Mick's face as he suddenly shoved the man into the wall, pulled out his knife and held it under the man's chin.  
"You take that back you fucking bastard" Mick growled.  
"Wow easy mate, fuck calm down" The man panicked, holding his hands up in submission.  
"Take it back or I swear I'll cut your throat" Mick threatened.  
"Ok, ok, ok just let me go" The man said quickly, terrified for his life.

Mick laughed loudly at the terrified, whimpering man.  
"God you're pathetic, weak as piss" He chuckled throwing him to the side, the man hit the wooden floor with a thud. He turned round and saw Samantha watching with big, wide, shocked eyes.  
"He won't be botherin' you again darlin'" He said grinning as he walked up to her and sat back down. Samantha couldn't believe what she had just witnessed, she couldn't decide if that was way too protective and over the top for a first date or whether she was flattered by Mick protecting her from unwanted attentions.

When Mick dropped her off home, she pecked him on the cheek and thanked him for a nice evening, despite the drama she had enjoyed having a drink and talking with him. Somehow he had managed to put her mind at ease a bit, that maybe the letter was just from a sick individual that wanted to play games and taunt her but not actually harm her. Despite how Mick had reacted she probably would want to go on another date with him again even if he had been a disaster, maybe next time she should pick the venue she thought.


	4. Chapter 4

During the fifty six hour drive back to his Mine, Mick's anger bubbled and boiled. He began to think about the man he had seen talking to Samantha; it angered him to see her talking and laughing with someone else. She was his Dammit! He knew that he had to get rid of this threat, they both looked so happy spending time with each other. What if she chooses to be with that man instead of him? He couldn't risk that happening so he knew that man had to be eliminated. But he would have to wait a while to do that, he had a few loose ends he needed to tie up back at the Mine before he started leaving another trail of bodies behind.

Mick walked down the dark, sandy corridors of his mine. A faint light shone through cracks in the roof and there was a faint trickling sound as water dripped from the ceiling. A body lay slumped on the ground resting its back against the wall, dead. Before their death it was obvious they had suffered terrible torture like having their eyes dug out of its head. Mick slowly crouched down and grabbed the chin of the body moving its head from side to side. When he had taken those eyes with him to the city wrapped up in his pocket when he left he had had no idea that they would come so useful, they had truly frightened her and drawn Samantha closer to him, fooling her into thinking he was her knight in shining armour. Normally in the outback he didn't bother with things like that, but when he was away he liked to have pieces of his play things with him, it gave him a sense of power and reminded him of what he was capable of.  
"Such a shame" Mick said tutting and shaking his head. She had been so beautiful but she hadn't cooperated. Women who disobeyed him and didn't do what he wanted angered him and they always ended up dead because of that, unless he got bored of them first.

He stood in his mine looking at his variety of different tools and weapons, studying them and checking their condition. He treated each individual weapon like anybody else would treat a delicate child, making sure they were always well looked after and in good condition. So many choices and so many decisions on what to use and how to kill the man that stood in his way!

That evening Mick crouched lurking in the bushes outside the man's house in the dark, it was unlike him to creep about the place. Normally he would storm in like a bull in a china shop, kill what he wanted and take what he wanted. But that was in the outback, he wasn't in the outback now, now he was in the city and he needed to be careful not to be caught. There were too many people walking around the place to do that.

Mick scowled angrily as he saw Samantha exiting the house laughing, she gave the man a kiss on each cheek and then waved as she left. He couldn't believe she had been there so late at night.  
"Mmmm, what you been doing little pig?" Mick muttered under his breath to himself watching her leave. "You better not be cheating on your Uncle Mick" But he knew that must be the only explanation for what he was seeing and that made him furious. He seethed in anger knowing that this weak little man must have got to the pie before he had and now he was going to make this man pay.

He patiently waited for the remainder of the people on the streets to scatter and go home before he made his move. Mick crept round the house and checked to see if any windows were open, he gave a sigh of relief when the kitchen window was open. Mick swore to himself under his breath as he squeezed thought the kitchen window, being a man of six foot and easily over two hundred and twenty pounds he wasn't built for doing this kind of sneaking around, he was build for brute force.

Mick knew he had to be quiet, he couldn't kill the man here he'd never get away with it; he'd have to take him out of the city but hadn't got enough drugs to reach the mine. Mick turned and saw a half drunk beer on the side, he heard footsteps quickly he poured some drugs into the beer and ducked into the next room. The man walked into the kitchen wearing just his boxers, Mick scowled with jealousy seeing his muscular, tanned body. No wonder Samantha was sleeping with him, but no worries he would have his little play thing soon enough. The man drank the beer in one and then walked back to his bedroom, Mick stayed where he was and waited for the drugs to take effect.

Mick growled and swore under his breath as he dragged the man's unconscious body across the wooden floor, it wasn't that he was heavy; Mick was tall, broad and strong so moving a man wasn't that hard for him, it was the fact that he was having to go through this effort just because a man couldn't keep his nose out.

Samantha's suspected fancy man sobbed and sniffed as Mick dragged him out of the car and threw him into the dusty sand. His head was spinning and he felt groggy as the drugs wore off.  
"Pl…please…please let me go I won't say anything" The man begged, Mick laughed loudly in reply.  
"Why would I do that?" Mick chuckled.  
"What…what do you want from me?" The man sobbed; slowly Mick sauntered up to the kneeling man.  
"I want you out of the way, I want you _fucking dead"_ Mick growled kicking his boot straight into the man's chest and knocking him backwards onto the ground.  
"What! W...why what did I do, why kill me?" The man panicked scuttling backwards away from him on his bum as Mick took his Bowie knife out of his jeans.  
"You got to close to my girl mate" Mick shrugged, slowly stepping forward following the shuffling man "You were gonna take my play thing away" He explained.  
"I don't know what you're talking about"  
"SAMANTHA!" Mick suddenly shouted, "Don't play fucking dumb with me!" He growled, the man quickly rose to his feet, turned his back on Mick and started to run.

Quick as a flash Mick threw his knife into the man's back, he swore loudly and fell face first into the dust.  
"You got no one to blame but yourself mate" Mick said walking up to the man "If you'd just kept away from her you'd have been fine"  
"I…I don't know what you mean, I didn't sleep with her we're just friends" The man coughed, then swore loudly as Mick pulled out the knife.  
"Sure and I'm Shirley fucking temple" Mick growled as he sat on the man's back and grabbed his hand that had a gold signet ring on it.  
"Take it…take the ring just leave me alone" The man gasped, struggling to breathe under Mick's weight.  
"Thanks mate I will" Mick laughed slicing his knife through the ring finger, chuckling sadistically at the man's screams then brutally slicing it through the man's neck, silencing him forever.

Mick groaned and slumped into his driver's seat, exhausted, bloodied and covered in dust. The sun was beginning to set now that he had finished disposing of the body. He closed his eyes and began to fantasise as he caught his breath, what he would give now for Samantha to be sharing a bath with him now, washing him and massaging his aching back. Patients all in good time, he thought to himself. It would come; Mick always gets what he wants.


End file.
